I'm here
by amal-rukia
Summary: She was always here. She never left me. Never gave up on me. And I kept asking myself. Why? One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first time I try writing in the first person' pov. This idea is actually for a story that I may write in the future. And I also wrote this because I may be late for updating Fantasy.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion.**

* * *

"Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?!"

That was the sentence that started it. No matter how hard I tried to push her away, she never gave up on being my friend. There was a question running through my mind that I never found an answer for. _Why?_

I was always by my own, and things needed to stay that way. My mother died when I was little, my father was always working and never paid attention to what I was doing. I've always tried my best to make him see me but it never worked.

I loved Beck. He was the first person that I was able to trust. He made me feel safe, he was understanding, he accepted me the way I was yet her hurt me! He got tired of fighting. He knew why I was getting jealous, why I was possessive. _He knew yet he left me._

There was only one person who never left… _Tori Vega._

We were paired for a stage fighting, I faked a black eye and got her in trouble. André discovered what I did and told her but she didn't do a thing, she didn't use it against me!

"_You can't be nice to me while I've been mean to you: That's not how it works!" _I remembered our conversation back then.

"_Well try been nice to me sometimes. Maybe that would work."_

No matter how hard I tried to think about it, I was never able to understand why she did she try so hard on becoming my friend? I was always mean to her but that didn't stop her. _Why?_

I went to her house after Beck and I broke up. She had the chance to make fun of me, to rub it in my face but instead, she helped me.

I couldn't get my play "Well wishes" produced because the school found it disturbing. She found Mrs. Lee who agreed on producing my play. My father's eyes had something in them, something different that day. I swear I saw a light in them. A light that made me happy, for the first time he saw _me._

It was all because of her. _Tori Vega._

The night Beck and I broke up… that night I saw darkness, all the things that passed through my mind, all the ideas, they were dark. I counted to ten, and he didn't open the door. He gave up on me. All the years we spend together were nothing to him. I told him my secrets, I trusted him to protect me, and I loved him so much…. But I guess my love wasn't enough.

I went that night to my house, ready to put an end to my life. I took my favorite pair of scissor ready to run the blade through my flesh, but hand stopped me. They grabbed my wrist and made me drop the weapon. I looked at that person and saw her. _Tori Vega._

I saw the pain in her eyes, and I never understood why. I cried and fell on my knees and she held me. I remember hearing her whisper something but I was too tired to hear her words. I fell asleep and she held me, she didn't let go of me until she knew I wasn't going to do anything stupid.

She cared unlike Beck, unlike my father… She never gave up.

I took her place in the PMA, and I saw her when Beck came to her, I saw everything in the video chat. She refused to be with him, she rejected him for who? For me!

"_I can't do that to a friend."_

There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Again the same question crossed my mind. _Why?_

I spilled coffee on her the first time I met her, I wrote the word stupid on her locker, I faked a black eye to get her in trouble, I made her go home on feet after she helped me get Beck back, I thanked her for ruining my life, I pushed her off a building…

I did all these things and she didn't stop caring, she didn't stop helping, she didn't stop comforting, she didn't stop trying!

Was I really worth it? No one fought for me that way, not even Beck. She understood me and what made me scared is that she _knew me_!

She wasn't afraid of me, she challenged me! To be honest she made our group of friends interesting, she made everything worth the fighting. I lived with Tori Vega before, but now that she came to everyone's life, who would be able to survive without her? Not me.

I pushed her and she pushed harder, she had a fighting spirit and I respected that. She was able to make the walls I created to protect myself fall in no time. _How?_

There was a day at school when I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the Janitor's closet and sat there crying. No one cared if I was gone, my life couldn't get any worse. I had nothing to live for. Even my dreams aren't worth it. Nothing was worth living this hell.

"Jade?" I heard a soft voice calling me. The door opened and closed. Someone kneeled in front of me, a hand touched my chin and made me raise my head. It was _her._

I saw the pain in her eyes like last time. She wrapped her arms around me. I cried stronger than before as she held me.

And at that moment she whispered theses words again. The words that no one ever said to me. The words that actually made feel safe. I remembered them, and I don't think I will ever be able to forget them. She whispered…

"I'm here."


	2. The Sequel

**Thank you guys for your reviews! I updated the sequel you asked for and I hope you'll like it! This is the link: s/9049930/1/Acceptance**


End file.
